


Got a Million Numbers and They're Fillin up Your Phone Boy

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Catfish AU, M/M, double catfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode of catfish featuring Josh and Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Million Numbers and They're Fillin up Your Phone Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so u might not get this is u havent watched catfish but its still good if u havent. anyway yeah. enjoy and leave feedback

_Dear Nev and Max,_

_I am in love. Super in love actually. Like capital 'L' love and have been for the last 3 years. My name is Josh, I'm 27 and live in LA, although i'm originally from Ohio. Anyway, i'm emailing cause i need your help. I've been in an online relationship with my best friend, Tyler. Tyler is my dream man, he's sweet and funny and so fricken smart. He is living in Ohio with his brother at the moment. We speak on the phone every night and he usually sings me to sleep. We text almost non stop but we've never really Skyped. I know, Red Flag, but it is kinda my fault as well so i'm not sure what to think. I'm in love with Tyler and want to meet him but i need you help!_

_From Josh Dun_

\-------------------------

Josh rolled over onto his back mindlessly grabbing for his phone and answering the ringing, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Hello?" Josh spoke with a croak to his voice.  
"Hi, is this Josh? This is Nev and Max from MTV's Catfish," A voice spoke trough the phone, josh shot up and immediately cleared his throat.   
"Hi! You got me email! Awesome," Josh exclaimed, giggling with the voices on the other end of the phone.   
"We were hoping to skype you but you don't have a camera?" Nev questioned.  
"Yeah sorry about that i really need to buy one. I wasted all my money on a drum kit so." Josh chuckled.  
"So, lets get to business. Tyler..."  
"Mmm Tyler," Josh giggled.  
"You're email made it sound like you really like him."  
"I do. I love him."   
"And you've never skyped with him?"   
"Neither of us have cameras and he is a musician so he's usually busy when i'm not."  
"A musician? We've had our fair share of those."  
"I've heard. No, he is a small town song writer and trying to take off. The usual."   
"And how did you guys meet?"  
"Well, i found his music and thought it was unlit and messaged him and we kinda talked a bit but nothing happened then like a year later my friend mark told me he had become friends with him and we got back in contact."  
"Wow. Well we definitely wanna hear more so we'll see you soon, josh!"  
"See you soon!"

\---------------------

 

Tyler wiped the tears from his face and slid down the wall, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

You: Bad day. Phone call?  
Josh: Yeah. Gotta tell you something  


Seconds later tyler's phone buzzed in his hand and pressed it to his ear. The familiar warm voice of his best friend and soon to be boyfriend filled his ears.   
"Hey Ty...What happened?" Josh asked sympathetically.  
"Hey sweetie. I just..." Tyler inhaled a long breath, "Just hecklers. Bullies."   
"I'm sorry. You're so much better than that. You are so beautiful why would anyone wanna hurt you?"   
Tyler grabbed at his pudgy stomach and didn't respond.  
"You have a six pack Tyler, you look scary! Beat them up!"   
"Right. Anyway what did you want to tell me?" Tyler wiping his face.  
"Oh, well...I emailed Catfish about a month ago and they called me, Tyler! Nev and Max are gonna be here two days from now! We're gonna meet Ty!" Josh said excitedly with a hint of nerves.  
"What." Tyler was in shock and almost dropped his phone.  
"We're gonna meet. I'l get to touch you!" Josh giggled. Tyler tried to force a laugh and play it off like he was fine, "Can't wait to see those abs in person." Josh mumbled a good bye and hung up."

"Shit."

\--------------------

 

Josh shook with nervous when he heard the door bell ring. A camera crew barged into his home followed by a man with a camera and grey hair and another man embraced josh in a hug. "Joshua! I'm Nev. That's Max. And this is the crew." The man spoke and found a place on josh's couch. "I-I'm on TV right now?" Josh muttered. Nev laughed and nodded his head.

"So tell us more about your relationship with Tyler." Nev spoke after a few minutes of general small talk.  
"Oh um... so like 3 years ago i found him on soundcloud and then we got in contact but it kinda died off i guess..."  
'What kind of music does he make?" Max raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh its kinda like piano/ukulele rap and singing and im not quite sure but its really good. Anyway um yeah then my friend Mark-"  
"Do you know mark in real life?" Nev interrupted.  
"Yeah. We work together. He had met tyler while he visited family back in Ohio and got his number for me. From there tyler and i just hit it off and talked non stop." Josh rubbed his neck thinking of any more information.

  
"Do you have pictures?" Nev asked after a second, josh nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket to show a few pictures of tyler. He showed one of Tyler on a beach, muscles tanned and oiled. His hair was long and wavy and josh blushed just looking at the picture. "Wow, so he's very good looking."  
"He's gorgeous. But even if he wasn't like this id love him, ya know?"   
Nev nodded but max butted in, "Have you video chatted with him?" Josh hung his head low and mumbled a no. Silence filled with the room. "Its not just his fault though. Neither of us have really had a chance to and i just-"  
"Can i read some of your conversations?" Nev asked and almost snatched josh's phone from him. His eyes scanned over the messages, blushing a little at the inappropriate ones until he stopped and spoke up. "You sent him this picture? Who is this?" Nev showed a picture josh had sent of a man on a slide at a park who was obviously not Josh. "My brother." Josh felt like he might vomit as Max and nev both frowned. "Why did you caption it 'at the park sliding my way to ur heart'?"   
The whole room was quiet as josh fiddled around.

"Josh, are you telling Tyler you are someone you're not?"


End file.
